Toothaches, Weight problems, and Hives! Oh my!
by deadkitty1
Summary: What happens when 3 members of the gang fall sick? What will Inuyasha and Kagome do?Complete
1. Introduction

Author's Notes: Hi! 2nd fanfic apart from sailor moon but 1st fanfic of inuyasha. I got this idea from eating chips, gummy bears, chocolates, and some pepsi. Hope u like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! I really do wish I did but somehow, it's out of my reach!

"People talking"

'People thinking'

(Me talking and interrupting for some strange reason)

*&^%$#@! Are censors for some bad language.

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 1, Introduction

By deadkitty1

            "What is wrong with you, wench?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Do you actually want to be that guy's woman?"

"At least Kouga treats me with respect unlike a certain person!"

"PERSON?! I'm a demon! DEMON! I'm not some stinkin human"

"You mean **½** demon!"

"Hey! Don't you go there!"

All is right in the world of feudal Japan. A girl with ebony-herbal essence-shampoo hair was angrily shouting at a certain boy, with 2 dog-ears on his head. The girl's name is Kagome and the other Inuyasha. Each was shouting at the top of their lungs and fire was shooting from their eyes. Though, let look at the other side of the story. We see 3 people who are sitting against a big tree. They don't seem to mind the 2 of their friends arguing as long as they aren't in it.

"Bet you they'll stop arguing in 5 minutes,"

"Bet you they'll keep arguing pass 5 minutes,"

"You're on!"

"Fine!"

We watched as two of people place their bets on their companions, when they should be stopping their quarrelling. One of them is a girl with a huge boomerang, Sango. The person sitting next to her seems to be a peaceful monk, Miroku.

"HEY!" Sango hit the monk over the head with her boomerang as the monk's hand gently went away from her bottom. Maybe this peaceful monk isn't so peaceful after all…

After 5 minutes:

The monk had at least 5 bumps on his head. The demon-exterminator is now polishing her boomerang from getting so many scratches and bumps from hitting his head.

"I won," said Sango, "They're still arguing so, cough out the dough!" 

The monk reached in his pocket to reveal nothing, "Sorry, I have misplaced my money but I will give you something else!"

"What?" she said curiously.

He pulled out of his pocket to show her a huge chocolate bar the size of Texas, "How about this?"

"Oh!" as she stared at the chocolate with stars in her eyes.

"I will give you this treasure if…you were able to bear my child," he said calmly.

Sango shot a deathly glare and said, "I won the bet!"

"It didn't count! How do you know it's 5 minutes you don't have a watch!" whined the Miroku. 

"Because it said so on this page, see… "After 5 minutes," then sighed and took out some gummy bears the size of her boomerang, "Fine I guess I'll just eat this."

"Wait I'll trade!" he said quicky.

"Okay!" and traded the chocolate for the bears.

The company seemed happy to have what they want. They then heard some grunts and chomping behind them. They turned around and saw the little-orphaned fox boy. He was eating a bunch of Pringles. The bag was as tall as him! Miroku gazed at it jealously the smiled.

"Hey Shippou!" the little fox looked up.

"How about at trade, your bag for this?" he said as he held out the gummy bears.  
            The little fox took the chips and gladly stuffed himself again, "So, did Kagome give you these too?" munched the fox.

The 2 looked down guiltily, "Um… we actually," Sango started to say.

"I would never steal from Lady Kagome!" cried Miroku, "But I just happened to notice it fall out and thought it would be better to keep it for myself and give some to her later…"

"Yeah what he said," she said not really following the monk.

Shippou stared at the 2 then said, "Well I began stealing food from Kagome for 2 months!"

"A few days," said the exterminator.

"Just some weeks ago," said the monk.

Their conversation ended when they heard the barrage of "sits" and "grunts." They quickly hid their sweets and tried to look less conspicuous. 

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Sango.

Her hair was all over the place and she had that look in the eye that could kill a cow! Well not really, "Sango can I borrow Kiara?"

"Yeah sure," as she went to a little cat with 2 tails which suddenly appeared to be 10 feet tall now.

"Wait! Where do you think your going?!" cried the ½ demon.

"I'm going HOME!" Then carried her backpack and jumped on Kiara before Inuyasha could say anything more.

The 4 people watched as the girl went out of sight. Inuyasha quickly followed the cat and the others after him. They didn't notice that strangers, besides us, were watching them. A dark figure lurked in the trees of the forest. There was a man in a monkey suit and a girl with a feather.

"Naraku, what are you planning?" asked the girl with the feather.

"You'll soon see, Kagura," replied the figure, "You'll soon see."

Evil laughter erupted from the forest, which scared the birds but was stopped suddenly. Kagura was holding what appeared to be a gummy bear that Miroku dropped.

"Hey is this a bear?" asked Kagura.

"It what the little fox was eating after he gave it to the monk," said Naraku.

They glanced at each other then sprang into action as they went for the gummy bear. There were shouts and tugging and screaming. 

"It's mine you hear!" cried Kagura, "I saw it first! You have no right!"

Then Naraku squeezed a heart and she held her chest and fell down, "Ha ha! I win!" He put the bear in his mouth, "Yummy!"

Inuyasha suddenly had a bad feeling but shook it off when he heard Kagome's voice above.

"Inuyasha stop following me!"

"Come back here! You just went to your world yesterday!"

"I don't care! It's better there, then here!"

"We have to find the jewels, stupid girl!"  

There! Tell me it was humorous! Well if it isn't then I got bad sense of humor. I'll probably write another chapter up later. I want to enjoy the vacation while I can! This just came up in my head so it might not go as smoothly as I hoped it would. BYE!


	2. Addicted Companions

Author's Notes: Wow I didn't expect that much people to read it! Thank you! ***Bow sincerely*** So since my relatives and cousins are ignoring me I decided why not check out how much reviews I've gotten! And I thank you for your opinions and creative ideas. I'll try to take it into consideration. Well here's the 2nd chapter! Hope you all like it! Or at least have the chance to read through it!

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 2, Addicted Companions

By deadkitty1

            We find ourselves looking at the well. Inuyasha is angrily circling the well like a vulture. Muttering ridiculous ideas to himself and kicking the very ground he walked upon. He would sneak looks upon the well then go back to staring intently at a little bug.

            'Kagome...,' thought the ½ demon, 'Maybe I am being too hard on her. Like she'd actually go off with Kouga and leave me behind. She wouldn't... would she? NO! Argh!'

            Let's leave the troublesome ½ demon to sort out his problems for a while. We'll go over to the 3 stooges; I mean Shippou, Sango and Miroku. Each of them kept stuffing their face full of chips, gummy bears, and chocolate. Neither 1 of them were comforting their sad friend. Kaede, the old wrinkly priestess, looked on the sticky faces of the 3.

            "What is it ye eating?" asked the priestess.

            "Chocolate," smiled Sango.

            "Gummy bears," grunted Miroku.

            "Pringles, once you pop you just can't stop!" munched Shippou.

            Kaede looked at the young one like he grew a long nose (like Pinocchio), "Where did ye hear thou proverb?"

            He shrugged, "I heard Kagome say it while eating some."

            The old one sighed. She then took 1 last look at the dirty faces then ran for her life. Night took feudal Japan. Noises were heard in the forests though nothing unusual to anybody who lived there. Inuyasha, still looking at the well, dozed off on top of a tree. The boomerang girl still eating her chocolate was trying to brush her precious Kiara but kept putting chocolate smudges on her shiny fur. Fox-boy was trying to contain himself from eating any more Pringles but that big smiling face on the can kept tempting him. The perverted monk was playing with the bears trying to do a little "show."

            "Oh Kiara, I'm sorry! Why can't I contain myself from eating this?" said Sango, all frustrated.

            "Meow," cried Kiara as the exterminator pulled some chocolate out of her fur.

            "Stop! No! I'm not going to listen to you! Leave me alone!" said the fox closing his eyes trying to prevent himself from seeing the Pringle face.

            'Eat me! I want you to eat me! My sweet tenderizing taste and odor will satisfy your every need! Eat me! Eat me!' said the Pringles.

            "Hello Mr. Yellow, meet Mr. Green. Hey look over there!" the monk quickly popped Mr. Yellow and Green in his mouth, "What are you looking at Mrs. Red!"

            Very disturbing isn't it? A girl with white hair and pale skin was watching them closely. She held her tiny mirror next to her. Her eyes showed nothing for she is… nothing. Kagura was with her.

            "Well, Kanna? How is it?" asked Kagura.

            Kanna showed her the mirror, which reflected the events, which we just saw. Her eyes looked up at her so-called-sister waiting.

            Kagura frowned then sighed, "Okay, don't worry, I got you some too." She produced a bunch of gummy bears and gave it to the child.

            Kanna smiled and then glared, "...."

            "What? I was hungry!" cried the bigger sister, "Anyway we better get out of her before Inuyasha smells our scent. It seems that Naraku's plan is actually working."

            The 2 sisters disappeared in the dark. 

            Tomorrow morning:

            The lovely birds took flight and sang their songs. Inuyasha stirred and tried to get comfortable. An irritable bird was singing right next to his ear as if saying, "Get off my nest you dog! And to think I had enough trouble with cats!" The ½ demon grunted and slashed the bird but missed. He then got off his lazy body to see if is friends were up. What a sight to see! The demon exterminator grew 10 times her size, the horizontal way. The fox-boy had bumps all over his skin and was picking on it crossly. The monk was holding his mouth groaning and moaning with pain.

            "What the fu#k happened?!" yelled Inuyasha, "Why are you fat?! Why do you have bumps?! And why are you in pain?!"

            "WE DON'T KNOW!" they cried.

            "My beautiful figure!" sobbed Sango, "I'm fat as a sumo wrestler!"

            "Though you still have a nice butt, Sango," said the monk who received a very painful face plant, which made his teeth, hurt more then ever.

            "My skin is deformed! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" cried the poor Shippou.

            "I'll get old lady Kaede," said Inuyasha.

            "HURRY!" cried his sicken companions.

            As he rushed out, the 3 companions were still stuffing their faces even though they're in pain. What is up with that? Don't they learn?! I guess not. He arrived at Kaede's hut and barged through the door. He saw the most disgusting thing you can see 1st thing in the morning, a naked old lady. Inuyasha fell on the ground holding his eyes.

            "AAAHHH! My eyes! MY EYES! The horror! THE HOROR! THE HUMANITY! THE DEMONITY!" he cried.

            "Shut ye mouth, Inuyasha. It would have done ye good to knock before entering a lady's room! Especially a priestess!" lectured the old lady quickly putting back her clothes.

            "No time! Sango is fat! Shippou's deformed. Miroku's teeth hurt!" the ½ demon said spitting the information out.

            "Are ye sure? Thou eyes have not deceived you?" she said with narrowed eyes.

            "Yes! Now can I open my eyes now?" still has his hand over them and was afraid to take them off.

            "Ye may, so take me to them," the old lady said getting her arrows.

            He opened his eyes though it didn't make much difference. He cringed every time he looked at her and got a hit on the head for it. They got back but it was worst because now they're in pain and in pleasure? Eating sweets while being in pain? (Wish life was like that.)

            "Stupid! I thought you people were all in pain!" he shouted.

            "We were but we just can't stop eating this!" they said putting it in their mouth.

            Inuyasha quickly took the sweets in a blink of an eye. He grinned but then was tackled back to Alabama or at least a far as China. He shook his head and looked at the addicted fools. Kaede observed the situation then said one thing that only came to her mind.

            "We need Kagome!" she said.

            "What?!"

            "Kagome knows of these sweets and maybe she may know the cure how to stop eating it," she wisely put, "It is her who gave ye to it are ye not?"

            "Are you kidding me? I'm not going back there! She's still mad at me! I don't even know why! Girls are so..." he stopped when he saw Sango and Kaede glaring.

            "What were you saying about girls!" said Sango standing next to him ready to flatten him like Miroku.

            "I mean... I'll go now! Ha! Bye," and rushed out back in the well.

            Kiara, the 2 tailed-cat, meowed softly then looked frightfully at her fat owner and shivered.

            Kaede looked at the gang, "Ye did get this from Kagome, yes?"

            The clueless gang nodded their head then Shippou added, "But I found mine next to Kagome's bag not in it."

            The 2 teens looked at the fox, "Really? We did too."

            "Strange, Kagome never leaves anything outside her bag," said the old lady.

            Meanwhile let's look at what Kagome's been doing while this is happening. Her bed had a nice sweet smell. A cute fat cat was sleeping at the foot of her bed. Kagome's face was against her fluffy white pillow. Light shined on her eyes and she moaned. She then gave in and woke up. She yawned and took some of her clothes out of her closet. 

            "Hey Buyo! Morning!" Kagome said as her hand caressed the fur of her cat as it purred.

            "Prrrrr," Buyo tried to lean in for more.

            She walked into the shower and took a bath. Inuyasha was on the other side. It's present Japan, a.k.a. the "real" world. All kinds of weird smells filled the air thought there was only 1 smell that he knew from the others, the smell of Kagome. How he loved that smell. Inuyasha smiled as it filled his nose. Then remembered why he was here. He clawed the ground and climbed up the tree next to Kagome's window. He then went into her room. He saw the lazy cat lying on the bed on his back. (aww!) The cat looked up at him as if saying, "Hello? Looking for Kagome? I don't know where she is." He then heard something in the other room and went to the hallway. Without thinking he kicked the door open. He should have taken Kaede's advice because Kagome scream woke up the whole house and shocked the ½ demon. She was in the shower with shampoo running on her face. Well, what else? Without practically any clothes. She threw everything at the ½ demon. She even threw the bathroom sink.

            "Kagome! I'm sorry! God no! Ow!" then fainted as the sink hit him on the head. 

Hehehehehehe! Like it? Hate it? I hope not. I mean like it, not hate it. Inuyasha seeing 2 people naked! What a lucky guy! Well not really! I'm going write the other one next as soon as I get my present! Which I won't get until Christmas! UGH! Wait, it is Christmas! But my presents from my mom and dad are back in NJ and I'm FL, I don't like that. I want to thank you again for your criticizing! ***Smile*** hehe! You guys made my day!


	3. Crazed Raving Lunatics

Author's Notes: Need i-d-e-a! Can't think! Lossing brain power! Ah! Brain freeze! ***Faints, lying on the ground, get up*** Well time to let the info flow through this paper. 

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 3, Crazed raving lunatics!

By deadkitty1

            "What were you thinking you idiot! SIT!" shouted an annoyed Kagome now blow drying her hair.

            "I said I'm sorry! Ow!" Inuyasha lay with his head on the floor, "God how was I supposed to know your water came from the walls! Where I come from people take a bath outside on a lake or stream or...." Inuyasha kept making up excuses. 

            "Don't you know the rule, knock before you come in? Huh?!" she said looking at the mirror to make sure every strand of hair was in place.

            Inuyasha mumbled. He remembered Kaede then smiled as her picture was replaced by Kagome's but then angrily cursed at himself for making him think like that.

            "Hello! I'm talking to you! Are you even listening?! You even made me slip and hurt my ankle!" still shouting.

            "It's 'cause you're a weak stupid human!" said Inuyasha trying to provoke her from going further in the argument.

            Suddenly the "mom" came in, "Shut it both of you! Of all the times, Kagome! You, Inuyasha, go with Sota! You, Kagome, I need to talk to you!"

            "Hey you can't order me around, you..." he stopped when Kagome's mom skin suddenly ripped from her skull and had fire flaring up from her eyes and nostrils.

            "You will do exactly as I say, young man," she said trying to control her anger.

            "Yes..." then quickly got out looking for Kagome's brother.

            "KAGOME! HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME UP EARLY IN THE MORNING ESPECIALLY ON THE CHRISTMAS BREAK!" yelled her mom.

            "Ma.. ma.. I'm sor.. ry? Inuyasha... and he..." Kagome was uttering speechless.

            "DON'T YOU MAMA ME! NOW GO AND HELP YOUR DOG-EAR FRIEND AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL I TELL YOU IT'S CHRISTMAS!" then she kicked Kagome out of her room.

            'Wow! Now I remember why I never wake mom up when she's sleeping...' thought the girl.

            The poor grounded girl went downstairs not noticing a skateboard near the stairs. She slipped on the thing and fell downstairs and landed on her butt. Inuyasha's ears twitched and looked back to see the girl clutching her poor ankle. Sota looked ready to run for cover.

            "You little brat!" cried Kagome grabbing the skateboard.

            "Sis! I'm sorry, I was going to put it back but mom told me to play with Inuyasha!" looking at her sister with those puppy-eyed look.

            "I'm not falling for that!" and hit him on the head with it.

            Inuyasha watched the sibling fight but it bored him. Then, when they finally settled down that's when the ½ demon took his chance to speak.

            "If your finished, Kagome come on!" and he grabbed the girl by her collar.

            "Inuyasha let me go what is so important! I was gone for 1 day! Not even 1 day!" complained the girl.

            "It's all your fault that our friends ended up like that," he said as he jumped in the well still holding the girl by the collar.

            "Whhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaattttt?!" screamed Kagome as she went down the well.

            He took her quickly to the help-needed-friends. They're still on their original spots, stuffing their mouths. Heads turned as they saw them coming. Relief showed in their eyes but then went back to eating the devil food!

            "KAGOME!" said the fox-boy as he reached for a hug.

            "AH! Shippou what happened to you!" she said quickly refusing the hug and tried to hide behind the ½ demon.

            Her eyes looked upon the horror. Thoughts scrambled to her head. She then looked to see at what they were eating. Anger burned inside of her. It was her food that they were eating. Her food. The food in her huge yellow bag.

            "Where did you get that, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango?" said the ready to blow up person.

            The 3 fidgeted looking up at their once-kind-friend, "..."

            "You! How could you steal from my BAG!" yelled Kagome.

            The 3 held on to each other pointing their fingers at each other, making no difference to the situation.

"IF I CATCH ANYONE STEALING STUFF FROM MY BACK I'LL PUT AN ARROW THROUGH THEIR HEART!" shouted the reincarnated priestess.

Shippou suddenly had this mischievous smile on his face. He went to the ½ demon and kicked him hard on the leg, "Ow! Why did you do that! You stupid..." cried the dog-eared boy then a bunch of ramen spilled from his pants leg, "Kagome, wait, I can explain!"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome borrowed some arrows and a bow from Kaede, "Prepare to meet your maker!"

"Wait! No fair! Ah!" an arrow slightly missing his shoulder then thousands of arrows flew at every direction.

"Calm down! Kagome, please do you know if these symptoms are in your world," cried the old priestess saving Inuyasha from certain destruction.

Kagome stop her arrow rampage and looked at her 3 friends. Then, she sighed and went out to help them. Inuyasha, who is pinned on a tree, had no one to keep him company.

"Help? Anyone? Sh%t!" they left the cursing demon to himself.

The future-girl went to look at her weird friends. She then shivered at the sight. Then sighed, she finally solved the mystery.

"Well from what I can tell, Sango, you eating chocolate might be the cause of you being fat and hyper. Miroku, eating all those gummy bears got to your teeth. Shippou, I think you're allergic to Pringles that's why you have hives, growing bumps on your skin," she said informatively.

"GET RID OF IT!" they said in unison.

"Well 1st stop eating those," as she tried to take it away but got a threatening growl stopped her.

Kaede added, "Ye can not stop eating, I think someone has put some kind of drug in it since they found it outside your bag."

"Really?" Kagome thought for a second, "Miroku! Look! It's a naked lady running away from some ruthless men!"

"Where, where, where?! I'll save you young lady!" he said frantically looking around then got the bears taken from him.

"Sango! A deluxe steel sharpened boomerang that comes with a cleaning kit!"

"Really! I always wanted one!" she said with stars in her eyes and got her chocolate bars taken from her.

"Shippou!  Supercalofraganisticexmealodocous!" (Mary Poppins)

"What?!" and got the chips taken away.

Kagome smiled. She had the 3 things that had caused her friends so much trouble. She suddenly felt eyes burning through her. She saw her thought-to-be-friends looking at her murderously. Their eyes turned a shade of red. The monk got his hand ready. Fox-boy's teeth and claws suddenly looked scary. Sango's kind nature, turned ugly.

"G...guys! It was for your own good!" cried the girl who was now running for her life.

"Kagome hop on!" said a certain ½ demon.

She went on Inuyasha's back and he ran back to the well, "So, you know how to cure them?"

"No, but maybe my friend does and how did you get out of the tree!" asked the girl.

"Kiara..." said Inuyasha who jumped through the well.

"Oh," said Kagome quietly.

They were now on the other side of the well again. Kagome headed for the house with the dog following behind her.

"I thought we were going to see your friend!" shouted the not-patient hanyou.

"Going out to my friend's house looking like THIS? And you! You need a disguise!" said Kagome.

"Me? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" said Inuyasha picking on his clothes and looking at his hair.

"God! You must have realized by now that we dress differently from you!"

"So, you wear your weird clothes in feudal Japan why can't I!"

"BECAUSE, it's different here in my world! People judge you... and when you show up here wearing something like that for the holiday.. well that's just weird okay!"

He glared, "So?"

"So! What do you mean sooooo. Aaaaah....." and she tripped Sota's skateboard... again.

Inuyasha quickly caught her, "You're so clumsy you know!"

Their eyes meet and felt their noses touching. The smell of Kagome was making Inuyasha's ears curl. They moved inch by inch closer and nearer then...., "SIS! YOU'RE HERE!"

Inuyasha dropped Kagome who landed on the skateboard and skated towards Sota. He darted out of the way and was heading for a tree and CRASH!

Well let's see how feudal Japan is doing shall we? 

"CHOCHOLATE!"

"PRINGLES!"

"GUMMY BEARS!"

I don't think things are going too well. Chaos emerged from the hungry addicted people. Villagers ran for their lives. Shouting and crying could be heard. Growls and grunts are stirring inside their stomachs. 

"Stop ye actions! Ye are not in ye right minds, ye!" Kaede talked.

"What are you talking about?! Stop saying "ye!" Speak ENGLISH!" shouted the monsters.

Kiara went in front of her friends and growled as if saying, "STOP IT!"

"Where is Kagome?! She stole out stuff!" cried Sango then got her boomerang and started swinging it around.

Kaede jumped on Kiara's back and grabbed what looked like herbs and medicine, "I have what ye want, come and get it!" 

"GIVE IT!" they shouted in unison.

Now we have chasing scene! Kaede raced on with Kiara. Behind her are the 3 ravaging beasts. She ran to the woods where it is far away from other people. As the old priestess leads them out, some bystanders stand watching. Her long hair flowed with the wind and her eyes revealed no feelings as she watched the lunatics run after the poor defenseless old lady. 

"Take this you fiends!" as the old lady shot an arrow to them. So maybe she isn't weak after all.

'Wonder what those fools are up to," said the longed haired priestess

Up on the branches, a stranger was also watching the scene. I should say strangerS, 3 of them. They were looking to their enjoyment at the pain of watching 3 friends chasing their 2 companions.

"I bet ya the fat gal will finish the old lady and the cat," said Kagura holding out gold coins.

"No, the monk will suck all of them dry with his hand," as Naraku put out his money.

Kanna looked at the fools, 'I think the fox will win....'

Okay? Some evil people, are they? Now let's go back to the chasing scene. 

"Kiara, we have to keep going. Long enough for Kagome and Inuyasha to devise a cure to save our friends," whispered in the cat's ear.

The demon cat nodded and ran faster enough to slow them down.

"Wait for me!" cried the fat exterminator, "I have 10 times my body weight and this stupid rock caught my foot!"

"Okay," whined the 2 companions and started pushing her.

"You should lose some weight, Sango!" pushed the fox then all of a sudden the fat girl crashed the 2 guys.

"Hey I'm free! Now let's go get our sweets back! Guys? Guys!" shouted Sango.

"Gef oft teh ous!" cried the voices underneath her.

"Oh sorry!" blushed the girl.

There will be more sooner or later. Must brainstorm. ***Grumbling in stomach*** Oops gotta eat! Bye!


	4. Hojo

Author's Notes: Hey! How ya doing?! I finally got to upload my stories. I can't upload here because whenever I try to go to fanfiction.net they have an error. Well I thank your patience. It paid off though you got to read 3 new chapters to the story!

 Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 4, Hojo

By deadkitty1

There were noises upstairs. Shall we go up and find out who it is? Okay! We see Inuyasha sitting on a bed avoiding the flying garments that are coming towards him. Kagome kept rummaging through her brother's closet for some clothes that would fit a demon.

"Okay Inuyasha! Here! I'll shut the door," Kagome handed him a pair of jeans too large for Sota, an XL shirt that says "Fubu Sports Collection, and finally some boots that probably belonged to her dad. (hehe. Fubu. hehe)

The hanyou started at the alienated outfits and said, "How on earth do you put these on?!"

The girl blushed. She quickly pulled her brother in his room and whispered harshly, "Dress Inuyasha okay!"

The Inuyasha admirer smiled and agreed, "Ok! But aren't those your boxers, sis?" He pointed to a pair of striped boxers that Inuyasha was poking at.

"They don't fit me!" and shut the 2 in.

Kagome's face was red as a cherry. She then went to her own room to change, reminding herself to lock the door. She wore a light blue tank top with a pair of jeans, along with some sandals. She admired herself in the mirror then tied her hair back revealing her earrings. She then went to her brother's room when she heard some noises.

"No you're supposed to put it this way!"

"Like this?"

"No! You put your head on the larger hole! The pants are easy."

"There I'm done!"

"It's backwards!"

The eavesdropping gal giggled at herself. She then shut her mouth as she saw the doorknob turn. What a sight to see! The jeans fit just right. Not to baggy and not to tight. The XL shirt was quite big but that's how guys wear it, I guess. She then looked at his ears and thought of a way to hid them. She grabbed several hats and tried to put in on his head.

"How about this hat? No, This one? No, Ah this one! What do you think Sota?" asked the older sister.

 "The hat is fine but won't people notice that he has white hair?"

"Dyed,"

"How about the yellow eyes?"

"Contacts,"

"How about having no HUMAN ears?"

"Oh, that's a problem. Well maybe a bigger hat," she retrieved a bigger hat that covered his eyes.

Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the setup at all. The clothes smell of human and it didn't give him any protection, "I can't see!!!"

"Well you don't really need to see! Okay, fine," she then tightens the hat a bit so it looks like he has human ears but are covered by the hat.

"There! I'm a genius!"

"Uh, sis? What about the sword?"

"Right, Inuyasha you have to get rid of the sword. People around here are not allowed to carry things like that," she said as if it didn't mattered.

"What!" cried the ½ demon, "There's no way I'm giving this up. You took away my armor but you can't take away my weapon!"

"Do you see anybody outside with a sword?"

The 3 kids looked outside. They saw a guy in some weird outfit carrying a samurai sword down the streets.

"Jerry, come back inside! It's freezing out there!" cried a woman.

"I'm going to the samurai convention, honey!" said the man.

Inuyasha pointed and smiled. Kagome turned her back and pouted. Sota couldn't believe his eyes and kept rubbing them to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"So what?! It was a coincidence. Ah!!!" she tripped on her plat formed sandals and fell down the stairs. She was then down the stairs holding her ankle which she hurt about 3 times today or so, "What is up? Does somebody up there want to hurt me or what?!"

Angels in heaven look at the girl bellow and started giggling.

"Kagome?" said a voice outside the door.

Kagome's eyes showed panic and quickly limped to the kitchen. She deranged her hair. She splashed some hot water on her face and cringed when it hit her. The girl jumped on the couch and grabbed a blanket. Inuyasha looked at her strange behavior. Sota held him back knowing what was happening. Voices outside could be heard and were getting nearer. 

"Kagome? Hello? I was sure I heard her voice," said a young man carrying a bag.

"Oh hey, Hojo," said Kagome weakly and glared at her grandpa who tried to look innocent.

He smiled at went near her, "Hi! I know it's your holiday break and all but I just wanted to give you this."

'Oh great another ointment or healing thing,' thought Kagome, "Thanks, Hojo!"

He did give her an ointment or healing thing, "I hope you feel better, Kagome." He then reached out at the back of his pocket again.

Inuyasha got ready to pounce in case it was a knife or something, but it wasn't. It was a bracelet.

"Kagome this is for you. Call it an early Christmas present," Hojo smiled and gently put his gift on her wrist.

Inuyasha growled and pried the hands of Sota's away from him. He jumped from the top of the stairs down, "Get your hands off her!"

Kagome looked alarmed and Hojo looked perplexed, "Who are you?"

"I'm..." Inuyasha was suddenly cut off by Kagome, "He's my friend from... America!"

"Wow! I've always heard people from America are weird but never like this!(we are so not weird!)"said Hojo.

"What?!" shouted the not-so-happy-person.

Kagome pretended to cough very loudly, "Agh! Urgh! Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you for this very generous gift but Agh!"

Hojo looked concerned but knew better, "Oh well, you're very welcome and I guess I should be going." He kissed her quickly on the cheek and left leaving her and Inuyasha shocked at what just happened.

Sota came flying down the stairs, "Sis, I tried to stop him I really did but..." he stopped as he saw them standing there doing nothing, "Sis? Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said, "Let's go already that guy must be gone by now..." 

She just nodded and touched her cheek gently then blushed.

The 2 people headed to the streets. It was cold so Kagome grabbed a jacket. She rode her bike while Inuyasha tried to keep up with her on his 2 feet. He then started running with his feet and hands. She then stopped her bike.

"Do you see people running like you?!" she demanded.

"No," muttered the guy.

"Then stop it," she said under her voice.

He obeyed. It seems he didn't want to go further with the subject.

They ran or walked or biked all the way to the house. The house seemed pretty normal. Nice roof with a mini-garden. BOOM! Smoke was coming out of the chimney. The hanyou exchanged a look towards the girl but she just walked up to the door as if nothing happened. He noticed that she was limping. She then pushed the doorbell and footsteps could be heard inside. A girl appeared at the door. She had short hair and goggles on. Her hair was a mess and she had on a dirty lab coat. Her face smiled as she saw her friend.

"Kagome! How are you? Are you sure you should be out and walking in daylight?!" she said concerned.

"I'm alright L. E." Kagome said, "This is Inuyasha from America. He's my um...."

"Bad, obnoxious, and abusive boyfriend?" L. E. suggested.

"What?!" said the suppose-to-be-American person.

Kagome was about to correct her misguided friend but was interrupted by another blast deep in the house, "Hold on come in and make your selves comfortable. I have to handle this."

The 2 went in and sat on the couch waiting. Kagome fiddled with her new bracelet. Inuyasha watched her then looked away glaring at a porcelain doll. She sensed his anger and tried to make a conversation.

"It wasn't my fault really!" said Kagome, "I meant about the boyfriend stuff. I didn't mean you... as the boyfriend that is and..."

"How's your ankle, Kagome?" he asked looking at the doll's eyes as if it contained the answer.

She looked at him surprised, "Oh! Um... it's fine just fine. How did you know?"

"You were limping..." he answered and touched the doll's hair.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion downstairs.

"OKAY! YOU CAN COME DOWNSTAIRS!" yelled L. E. downstairs.

"Coming," they both said.

They went downstairs. Smoke was there but was escaping through the chimney. There were chemicals and all sorts of scientific technology. The boy was amazed from all of the stuff started sniffing and touching. L. E. halted his fun.

"Sorry boy! These are dangerous and there is no touching okay!" she said, "Now Kagome what you want?"

Kagome handed the candy and said, "Here some of my um... friends ate them and now 1 of them is fat, the other has hives, and the last one has bad case of tooth pains."

"I'll do what I can," she said and after a few experiments and praying to the ceiling she... was still clueless.

"Well I found out what made your friends fat, have toothaches, and got hives. But I can't seem to find a stupid cure! ARGH!" yelled the suppose-to-be-brilliant-scientist.

Inuyasha was poking at a Pepsi bottle, and then it spilled on the candy that L. E. was examining.  

The Kagome started yelling at our hero, "How dare you! Inuyasha you ruined it! You are so..."

L. E. was suddenly dancing and hopping up and down, "Kagome I found the cure! It's the Pepsi! Let them drink it and they'll be back to normal!"

"Really!" cried Kagome and she started dancing with her friend.

The hero stared at the 2 crazy girls then shrugged and started poking at a glass tube with green liquid, "NO! DON'T TOUCH..!

A big explosion blasted through the basement leaving 3 black people.

"Oops, sorry..." then the black ½ demon ran for his life.

There you go! Finished well still a lot to go. Whatever. Bye!


	5. Kagome's Boyfriend

Author's Notes: Hiya! I'm going to write the um...? What chapter? Oh yeah the 5th one! I really hope you guys are enjoying the reading thing! I'm trying really hard to think up of funny things but if this one is not as funny as the others well you know... let me know! 

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 5, Kagome's Boyfriend???

By deadkitty

            The dog-demon ran around the whole entire house of the scientist. The 2 very angry girls were giving him a chase but somehow lost interest after he went up on the roof. They all went in the house but Inuyasha stayed a foot far away from them in case they change their mind and deicide to kill him again.

            "I'm so, so, so, very sorry!" Kagome kept apologizing, "I really am!"

            "Don't worry about it, I have insurance. Well my family does. I'll just tell them that some big ugly dinosaur made a hole through the basement!" L. E. said though still looking like she's ready to cry.

            "Feh! What's a dinesor?" asked Inuyasha.

            Kagome glared at her guy, "YOU ARE!"

"You don't have to yell," he said holding the cap on his head.

"Really, Kagome, It's okay. Anyway..." she put her mouth close to her ear, "He is your boyfriend, right?"

She blushed really hard and whispered a hard, "No!" but her friend didn't believe it.

"Anyway the cure is Pepsi so you better get some 'cause that guy over there spilled my last one," she said.

"Okay," Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him to the door, "Bye! See ya after the holiday!"

L. E. watched the 2 go and thought, 'Well no matter how mean he is I just hope he doesn't hurt Kagome's heart... though,' she looked at the hole in the basement, 'he is SO not coming back to my house... EVER!!!'

While they were running, she tripped and fell. They guy looked down upon her then bended down to her eye level. She was holding her poor ankle again. He glared at her but it looked like he was glaring at himself.

"Dam*! Why'd you have to fall down?! We have to go and save them you know!" he complained.

She glared at what she thought was her friend and said sarcastically, "Well sorry for living!"

He picked her up and put her on his back and started running then said, "Comfortable?" 

"Inuyasha! NO! Put me down! Stop! Are you CRAZY?!" she cried.

He looked at her confused, "I thought you were hurt? You can't expect me to let you walk on that!" he pointed at her swollen ankle.

"Hello! Middle of daylight! If people saw you carrying me on... why explain I'll just ride on my bike okay!" Kagome picked her bike up and got on it very carefully.

"Fine! Be a stubborn, bi%ch! Like I care!" he walked slowly with her pace.

They walked in silence. Not saying one word to one another. "Where are we going?" Okay, so they aren't quiet any more.

"Where else? To buy Pepsi! We're going to the store," she said informatively.

"....." he stared hard on the ground and started some kicking rocks on the way. Kagome also said nothing but winced every time she pedaled on her bike.

Okay this is getting uncomfortable. Let go back to Kaede! I bet she's doing something interesting now!

"Kiara... I think we have finally lost them..." the old lady whispered.

"What is it you are doing, sister?" said a mysterious voice.

"AH!" screamed Kaede.

"Shhh!"

"Oh, sister Kikyo! We are hiding from Inuyasha's friends,"

"So, has Naraku made them act like this?"

"Very likely,"

"Really?"

"Yes..."

"Are you sure it is for true?"

"Well not really..."

"Then you really have no idea who is the person that has cursed your friends?"

"Well...no but as a priestess I know it's Naraku!"

"Well… it could be me. I could have put that curse on your friends."

"If you did then you wouldn't be here right know, you'd be trying to get Inuyasha for yourself and have gotten Kagome cursed too,"

"Ah! That is very clever."

Kiara looked at the 2 arguing priestesses then lay down near a tree and went into her slumber.

Okay very boring! Let's look at the addicted lunatics!

"They went that way!" cried the fox-boy.

"No, Kiara carried old lady Kaede through there at the woods!" said Sango.

"You are both wrong! Their heading for that hill at the other side of the village!" shouted Miroku.

"NO!" they all shouted!

They then looked at each other then.., "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoo!"

"Ha! Paper beats rock!" said the monk.

"Yeah but scisors beat paper!" said the exterminator.

"Wha! I got paper too!" cried Shippou.

"HOLD IT! How can paper beat rock! I just don't get that!" pouted Miroku

"You're just being a sore loser!" she said hold out an L.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Whhhhaaaaaaaaah! I lost!" cried the poor kitsune.

People are busy these days; well I guess Kagome and Inuyasha must be doing something other than this! The 2 companions headed for the store and were in an aisle. Eyes kept staring at the poor hanyou. Kagome looked embarrassed to be seen with the guy. He was sniffing around almost everything. The cans of food, the meat at the food section, someone's purse, a kid's lollypop, a guy's butt! Nah, just kidding, it was under a girl's skirt!

"Inuyasha! Would you stop it! You're embarrassing me! Ahh!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha was licking the lollypop the kid was eating, "Mmm, you know these are better than your cooking, Kagome."

"Why! You give me that!" she snatched the candy away from the guy and gave it back to the poor baby who was crying, "Here you go, I'm very sorry. He's new in town you see and…"

"Stay away from my baby!" shouted the mother.

Kagome flinched at the words. She bowed down and kept muttering apologies, "Sorry, Very sorry! It won't happen again."

"Feh! What's your problem?" said the hanyou.

"My problem?! MY PROBLEM! OOHHH!" there was a background of fire behind her.

"Uh oh," Inuyasha knew what was coming and he braced himself but was saved by something unexpected.

"Kagome?" asked 3 innocent voices.

She turned around to see 3 girls hugging her, "AH! Kagome I knew it was you? What are you doing here in the store? You should be in the mall shopping! Who is that guy? Is he that obnoxious boyfriend you were telling us about? He looks kinda cute. What are you doing with him? Are you sure you should be walking around in broad daylight? You might get sick again!"

Kagome sighed she knew she wouldn't get to answer all those questions or get to complain so she just waited for them to stop talking, "Guys I'm here 'cause I'm showing my uh… cousin! Yeah cousin… around town…"

"Cousin?" the 3 girls pulled Kagome into their circle and started whispering.

"Common' Kagome!" said friend #1 (sorry do not know names…)

"Are we suppose to believe something like that?" asked friend #2.

"Yeah! What they said!" said the confused friend #3.

"Guys! You don't have to get so uptight about it!" Kagome said nervously.

"Uptight! Just look at him standing there… suppose he robs banks too huh?" said #2.

"NO! You guys got it all wrong he's from America and he's new and all and…"

"But he's cute thought… if he is your cousin hook me up with him!" cried #1.

"No you don't girl, that white boy is mine!" cried some ghetto girl.

"Who are you?" cried the 4 white girls, "Hey, author how she'd get in the story?"

(Oops… sorry, just wanted to add some spice… sorry, never happen again.)

"Kagome are we going to find the Pepsi or what?!" cried the ignored dog-demon.

"Sorry guys I have business to work with! I'll see ya in school if I don't fall horribly sick again!" and she went to another aisle.

"Ya think he a cousin?" asked #3.

"Nah! Look at Kagome stand up to the guy so protectively," said #2.

"Yeah he must be her boyfriend or my name is…. Oh look a gummy bear," smiled #1.

The 3 girls looked at each other than walked away from the store shrugging, "Hey are we guys?"

 The ghetto girl looked at the gummy bear than snatched it from the ground. "It's mine ya hear! MINE!" Evil laughter echoed from the store. All eyes turned her way and she stopped laughing. She then ran out of the store.

"Oh here it is!" said Kagome and took the 6-canned Pepsi off the shelf.

"Give it to me! The faster we get there the sooner they'll be cured!" He took the Pepsi off her hands and ran to the door. The beeping things near the doors went nuts. Security guards came out of nowhere and started chasing after the guy.

"Told you to keep an eye on the guy," said a policeman.

"Hey I didn't know just because he looked like a criminal doesn't mean he is!" said the other one.

"Shut up and keep running!"

"INUYASHA!" shouted Kagome, "That stupid guy! You just don't run away! You have to pay for it!"

Inuyasha was in the parking lot by now and couldn't hear Kagome's words over the shouting people with badges. He jumped on one of the cars and it was a Sequoia. "What do you want you ba$tards!"

Guns were held into position and one of the top cops started to speak, "Put the Pepsi down and no one gets hurt! Also put your hands in the air where we can see them!"

Kagome ran in between the guards and Inuyasha, "Stop please! I'll pay for the Pepsi!" She started rummaging through her purse.

A cop took her by the hand and said, "Miss, this is not your business. I suggest you let us professionals handle the situation."

The angry dog-demon saw the guy take her hand, "DON'T YOU TOUCH KAGOME!"

The cops all fired their guns at the hanyou. The bullets head towards him. He heard the Kagome's voice scream. The hanyou just smile and did… the Matrix??? He dodged all the bullets easily in midair. The cops stared at him astonished and confused. Kagome quickly took this opportunity to escape.

"Common' Inuyasha," and the both ran off through the streets.

"Yo! Chief! How'd that guy do that?" asked 1 officer.

"It musta've been some shooting of a movie here or something," said the chief reasonably, "Yeah and he gotta have strings to hang on to do that… yeah!"

The other policemen just shook their heads then asked, "Should we go after them, chief?"

"No! We're late for another appointment," they all nodded their heads and went in the cars. They were headed for… where else? The donut shop!

"God your so stupid!" muttered Kagome as the were running for their house.

"What are you talking about?!" shouted the ½ demon.

"Never mind… just…ow," she fell again.

"Oh let me guess, your ankle right? Fine, I'll get your carriage your highness," he said sarcastically and went to get her bike.

She glared at the boy go. 'Stupid ankle, stupid Pepsi, stupid policemen, stupid friends, stupid Inuyasha! How'd I get myself into these things?!'

"Yo! Your bike? We going or what?" he said impatiently.

"Yeah sure," and was off headed for the well.

"Hey… why did your friends say I was your boyfriend? What is a boyfriend?" asked the guy.

"Oh," blushed Kagome, "Well it's simple really. A boyfriend is a friend of a girl that is a boy. That's why I call my girl friends, girlfriends. Got it?"

"That's it? Then why did those girls make a big deal out of it?" asked the guy interestedly.

She shrugged, 'Hope that lie will stand for a bit…'

"So, it means that guy, Hobo?"

"It's Hojo!"

"Right Hojo or whatever is your boyfriend too?"

"Well um…"

"And how about Kouga is he your boyfriend too?"

"You know there is a difference…"

"There's also Miroku? How about him?"

"AAAHHH! Shut up!"

"WHAT DID I SAY?!"

"Shut up already, okay!"

"Wish I could be your only boyfriend…"

"What did you say?"

"Look out!"

"AHH!" Kagome crashed into a tree. (George, George, George of the Jungle watch out for that tree!)

Meanwhile let's check the bad guy's hangout place. There was a dark aura leaking around the place. Different scents filled your nose. Each was horrible then the next. Dead skeletons lay on the ground lifelessly staring at you with dark pools of emptiness. Makes you think we should have stayed with Kagome, huh?

"Checkmate!" said Naraku.

Kagura glared but just set up the pieces again, "You cheated…"

"Oh, you just noticed, huh?" sneered the wicked one, "Kanna! Come here!"

The pale girl with her mirror showed into the spooky place.

"That's a good girl. Show me what my minions are doing!" he said.

The mirror showed Sango, Miroku, and Shippou destroying villages and eating desserts out of people's houses.

"BWHAHAHA!" laughed the evil one. His laughter kept going and it kept going louder and louder and louder and CRASH!

Down at the bottom of Kanna's feet lay pieces of the mirror. Her eyes don't seem empty anymore.

"What did you do, Naraku?!" shouted Kagura.

"Hehehe! It's just a cheap mirror anyway," smiled Naraku. His smile was wiped of his face when tiny hands circled around his neck and started choking him.

"Broke… mirror… not… cheap!" cried Kanna.

Kagura smiled and started rooting for her sister, "That's it Kanna! Aim for the neck! Yeah! Oooh! Get the eyes! Yeah that it! Oooh! That is going to hurt in the morning! Go for the…go for.. oh…"

Naraku lay there unmoving from the floor. The 2 girls looked at each other.

"Wanna go gamble?" asked Kagura.

Kanna nodded her head. She took the pieces of the mirror and put it in her pocket.

"Hello? Anyone? Please! It's my time of the month! I'm turning human! Ahhh! I'm splitting!" yelled Naraku.

Sibling rivalry? Is there a Las Vegas in Japan? Will Inuyasha and Kagome finally get back to the well or will it take another chapter? I don't know. I'm just writing stuff I don't know what will happen. Maybe you do?


	6. The Cure

Author's Notes: ***Sigh*** Me bored. Reviews anyone? God I sound like a hobo. Well I don't care! I WANT REVIEWS! AAAAHHHHHHHH! I'm gonna go NUTS! ***Someone smacks her on the head*** Oh sorry got a little carried away. Stupid guy! You made me lose 1 brain cell! Now on with the next chapter.

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 6, The Cure

By deadkitty1

            The scene changes as snow floats gently on the ground. A girl, on the bike, rides ever so slowly as the guy behind her mutters endlessly. They were almost at the shrine when a cute bunny got in their way.

            "Oh! How cute!" cried Kagome.

            "Cute? Feh! We got better things to do! Hurry up and pick up the pace, woman!" shouted the hanyou who was way ahead.

            "Would you wait?! God!" she got on her bike and tried to ride as fast as she can.

            As the 2 go scurrying off the bunny was left to do nothing. It suddenly saw something sparkly and took it. It went off in its hole and was gone.

            "Finally were here! Let's go!" shouted Inuyasha.

            "Hold on! I have like a 6-canned Pepsi here you know," Kagome said carrying the thing, "Also I'm handicapped since my ankle has been busted up oh so many times."

            "You humans and your weaknesses," muttered the ½ demon.

            As Kagome carried the Pepsi she had a feeling, "I sense a shikon shard!"

            "What?! Where?!" growled the guy ready for action.

            'It's impossible! I know there was a shikon shard here last time but wait…' she felt her neck but nothing was there.

            "Kagome, what's wrong with you? You're suppose to tell me where the shard is!" shouted the impatient hanyou.

            "I… I…I lost the jewel!" panicked the dark-haired gal.

            "WHAT?!"

            "I must have lost it while I was riding my bike and… AH! The rabbit!" she ran back to her bike and slowly went back to find the rabbit.

            "Great! The jewel is lost and all she can think about is a stupid bunny! Whatever," he went after her.

            Okay this is going to take a while. So let's check on the 2 gambling sisters.

            "Lucky 7! Common lucky 7!" shouted Kagura as she rolled the dice.

            Kanna was busy with the slot machines.

            "7" cried the guy.

            "Yahoo! 7! Alright!" shouted Kagura, "Man! I'm sure am glad that I went on this vacation. Especially when all the expenses are paid by Naraku!"

            Kanna carried a bag that says, "NARAKU'S MONEY, DO NOT TOUCH OR SPEND OR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD."

            "Stupid poker game," muttered a voice.

            Kanna looked down to see a person no bigger than her hand.

            "I wonder if, Master Inuyasha has any money," sobbed the poor flea.

            Kanna gently took the flea in her hand and… squashed it.

            "Kanna! Look what I won!" cried Kagura then looked at Kanna's hand, "What do you have in your hand?"

            The pale girl showed her sister a flinching flea.

            "Ah! You are part of Naraku's crew! I must go tell Lord Inuyasha!" cried the flea.

            "Who are you, insect?" glared the feather girl.

            "Mi…Myoga," shivered the poor guy.

            "Squish him again, Kanna," ordered the older sister.  
            "Wait!" cried the poor guy and spotted the broken pieces of Kanna's mirror in her pocket, "I know where you may attain a new mirror just like that!"

            Kanna grabbed the flea and said, "Lead the way."

            What about that, huh? Well let's go back.

            "Inuyasha! I found the bunny!" shouted a voice.

            "Finally! Where is it?" cried the guy.

            They were both stuck in some kind of place with a lot of trees. I think they call it a forest. 

            "You won't believe this!" said Kagome.

            "What?!" shouted the hanyou then looked up to see a tall bunny the size of a tree!

            "The shard is in the neck! I think it ate it!" trembled the girl.

            "Not so cute now, is it?" he drew his sword, "Time to play!"

            "Inuyasha!"

            "Get back, Kagome!" and swung his sword hard at the giant stuffed bunny.

            The bunny's eyes glowed red and showed it's horrible buckteeth.

            "Take this your good for nothing… thing!" shouted Inuyasha.

            The sword hit the bunny directly and it roared. A bunny roars? Anyway the birds scattered away from the fight and the trees shook. The bunny lay motionless on the ground.

            "Heh! That was easy. Not much of a fighter though," gloated the hanyou.

            Kagome took the shard silently and looked at the poor thing, "It's my fault. If I hadn't lost the jewel this wouldn't have happened and if I hadn't given the food to my friends they wouldn't be in this situation."

            "Get off it! It's just a dumb rabbit!" said Inuyasha.

            "SIT! It's not a dumb rabbit! It didn't deserve this! It deserved to live a full life with the outer bunnies and…" well here comes Kagome's speech.

            "Stupid!" said the ½ demon that had his face on the ground.

            "Rabbits are one of the most gentlest creatures there is! They are also one of the creatures that can jump really far," lectured Kagome.

            "Kagome…"

            "Their long legs help them do that!"

            "Kagome…"

            "Along with their fluffy fur that keeps them warm in the winter!"

            "Kagome…"

            "And those long ears that help the hear!"

            "Kagome!"

            "And those cute eyes and the way it eats! It's full of cuteness!"

            "KAGOME!"

            "What?

            Inuyasha pointed to the bunny that was hopping away. It returned to its normal size and there wasn't a scratch on it. Kagome just stood there speechless. Thank goodness.

            "Let's go! Common!" said the hanyou.

            "But… but… you strike and…kill…," Kagome stuttered.

            The ½ demon grabbed her and put her on his back. He carried her all the way home stuttering and stuttering. As they got to the door Kagome's mother stood there holding out their things.

            "Oh good! Your back!" smiled Kagome's mom, "I got your clothes washed, Inuyasha. Here."

            He smelled it and flinched, "It smells like flowers!"

            "And here's your stuff, Kagome," and she handed her the big yellow back, "Good luck you 2!"

            "Bunnies… rabbits… kill…not dead…," Kagome kept muttering.

            "I'm gonna change out of these weird outfits!" cried Inuyasha and went behind the house.

            Kagome went to the well with her stuff and looked in, "I hope those guys didn't do much damage to the town."

            We look to see on the other side of the well is 3-drugged friend sleeping like babies!

            "HA! I told you my herbs will put them to sleep!" smiled the victorious Kaede.

            Kikyo frowned, "I still think my herbs would have worked better."

            "What do you mean?! Your herbs contain poison!" exclaimed Kaede.

            The 2 went back to arguing. The cat was getting tired of hanging out with them. Kiara headed for the well. As she was walking through the forest she saw something interesting. There were 3 people walking.

            "Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama! Where are we going? Rin's feet hurt!" complained Rin.

            "Yes, my Lord! I think this is a suitable place to rest! If I may say so," said a green frog.

            "We are being watched," said Sesshoumaru calmly. He swung his sword at a tree and it fell. 

            "Meow!" popped up Kiara.

            "Ne?" Rin asked.

            "It's one of Inuyasha's companions!" said Jaken.

"KAWAII!" Rin screamed and gather the cat in her arms. 

"Rin… release the cat and I will finish it," the prince had the sword by his hand.

"NO! SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!" cried Rin.

"Hand the cat over, child," said Jaken.

"No!" Rin began to show her puppy-dog look.

The tough guy suddenly loosened up. He then put the sword back in its scabbard and continues to walk. Jaken follows with his repetitive babbling about destroying the cat. Rin gently put the cat down and hurried to keep up with them. Kiara smiled at the girl and at Inuyasha's brother then made her way to the well just in time to see the 2 heroes pop up.

            "Kiara? Where is everyone?" they said in unison.

The cat transformed and carried the two back to the culprits. They found ½ of the village in a wretch and 2 arguing priestesses. They both rushed to the scene.

"Kikyo?" said Inuyasha with much compassion.

"Ah! Kagome? Do ye have the cure?" asked old lady Kaede.

"Yeah I got it right here…" she said as she glared at Inuyasha, who was walking towards the love of his life.

"Good! They're sleeping now so if ye could please cure them before thou wake up?" asked lady Kaede pleadingly.

"Yeah, right," she opened up a Pepsi and gave each 3 a sip.

The bumps on Shippou disappeared without a trace. Sango returned to her original sexy form. Miroku got the annoying pain out of his teeth. They all woke up dizzy and confused.

"Huh? Kagome?" they said then they looked at themselves, "WE'RE CURED!!!"

"Yeah just take it easy you guys and don't eat anything from my bag until I say so,"

"Kagome, thank you!" smiled Sango adoring her figure.

Shippou hugged her and said, "I'm so happy! I'm not a monster!"

"Correction your not disfigure, you're already a monster, as in a demon," said Miroku then looked at Kagome, "Are you sure YOUR alright, Lady Kagome?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

Miroku pointed to her swollen ankle, "That…"

"What? Oh that! It's nothing, really," laughed Kagome nervously.

"Let me go get my herbs and I'll fix it up for you, Kagome," Kaede went in the hut to get it.

"We'll go with you Kaede!" called Sango.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you, Sango!" the monk said as he held her hands.

"Get in there!" she kicked the guy in the hut.

"Common, Shippou," said the demon exterminator.

"But I wanna stay with Kagome!" cried the fox boy.

Sango took the fox in her arms and said, "Kagome needs to be alone right now. Right?"

Kagome looked at Sango, "Thanks."

            She watched her friends go in the hut. That left her alone watching Kikyo and Inuyasha in their conversation. 'How can he just stand there and talk to her like that. Doesn't he know that I'm watching? Doesn't he care?' Kagome then stood up. 'I shouldn't care. I shouldn't. They deserve each other. I don't care… I don't care.' She headed towards the forest again when she should have stayed to listen to their conversation.

            "Kikyo," said Inuyasha.

            "Inuyasha," said Kikyo.

            "Kikyo," 

            "Inuyasha,"

            "Kikyo…"

            "Inuyasha…"

            God, that's boring. Maybe it was better she left. Let's check on Naraku's gang.

            "We're here!" said Myoga.

            They were inside a room where the only sign of light was the candles that surround it. A dark feeling lurked inside. There were 3 people waiting for the visitors. They all wear a black cape so their physical appearances cannot be distinguished. The 4 unknown visitors entered the room

            "Hey! Do you have a mirror that resembles this?" Kagura said holding out the pieces of Kanna's mirror.

            "We do," said the mysterious voice and showed a mirror that looks exactly like Kanna's.

            "Well, hand it over! I don't care what clan you come from or who you are for that matter! Just give it to us!" said Kagura bravely.

            "We'll give it to you over a game of cards that has not been played for a long time," said the mysterious voice.

            "Okay! Bring it on!" shouted Kanna.

LIKE IT?! I hope so! I'll just go now. I should be studying for midterms or something not writing this! Bye!


	7. Mirrors, Priestess Dilemma, Herbs

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHA! Midterms are over! I'm so happy right now! ***deadkitty1 jumps for joy*** Sorry for keeping you waiting. I was going to write a fanfic but I was busy and my mommy grounded me. She's sleeping right now so shush! I don't want to get in trouble! By the way, I corrected my spelling and punctuation in the other chapters so it will be perfect. Don't worry I didn't change the plot. It's still the same. Now what chapter was I on? Oh right, Chapter 7!

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 7, Mirror, Priestess Dilemma, Herbs!

By deadkitty1

The game between Kanna and a guy with a cloak was about to begin. They were each facing each other and the outer stupid cloak guys started to chant some weird words.

"Hold on," said the cloak-guy.

"….." started Kanna.

"What are you going to give me when I win?" he asked with some pleasure in his voice.

Kanna tossed the poor flea to the floor.

"No, I do not want such a thing," he growled, "What I want is… your soul!"

Kanna only smiled and nodded her head gently. Kagura looked at her sister like she just sold her soul to the devil. (She kinda did.)

"This game has been played in ancient Egypt and is now spreading over the world," he said in a creepy voice, "These games are played with dueling monsters and…"

"Wait a dam* minute here! Are you talking about Yu-gi-oh?!" shouted Kagura.

"What if I am?" he asked mysteriously.

"You are so in the wrong story! Since when has this become a crossover, huh?! ANYBODY!" Kagura shouted at the unknown ceiling, "Well I'm not going to let a crossover in this story happen!"

The ground started to move tremendously and walls shook violently. Suddenly corpses started to appear out of the ground started to attack the people in the cloaks.

"This isn't part of the rules!" cried the guy. He took a staff that looked strangely like Jaken's, and blocked the attacks from them.

"I know who you are!" cried Kagura and took the cloak away to reveal a very ugly frog. The cloak guys took one look at their suppose-to-be leader and took off.

"Don't hurt me!" cowered the frog on a corner, "Here take the mirror! Just leave me alone!"

Kanna grabbed the mirror and went away. Kagura followed in her footsteps. All that was left was Jaken and Myoga.

"You are Sesshoumaru-sama's little imp," cried the flea.

"And you are Inuyasha's informer!" shouted the frog.

They both looked at each other for a long time. Each of them are staring each other by the eye. Each thinking of what move to make next. They're cunning in their own way but are they able to defend the honor of their masters?

"Wanna get a drink?" suggested Jaken, "I'll be on me."

"So, let me guess," started Myoga, "Your master also dumped you right?"

"Yeah," replied the frog.

Hey! You're supposed to be fighting not getting drunk and wallowing in your sorrows! Well whatever. Wonder what Naraku is doing. All his body parts were scattered all over the floor. His blood is staining the carpet. Also his ligaments are twitching repetitively while his eyes remain blinking.

"When I find those b#itches I'm going to RIP their heads off their shoulders then I'm going to HANG them from their limbs and TEAR their eyes off then I'm going to SQUEEZE their pathetic hearts until it turns blue and then I'm gonna… Wait!" cried the decapitated Naraku, "Kohaku! Go find those girls and bring them to me alive!"

A young boy dressed in exterminator mode came out, "Yes, master," Then he made his way out but accidentally stepped on his stomach.

"AHH! YOU STUPID BOY!" shouted Naraku, "How the H#LL am I suppose to eat now?!"

I think this is too much for one person to take. Let's go back to the good guys side.

"Miroku! You hentai! Come back here!" screamed Sango carrying her boomerang over her head.

"Thee is not helping," said Kaede getting quite annoyed. She was grounding up some green leaves.

"Lady Kaede!" smiled little Shippou, "Look what I made!" He held up a picture of Sango hitting Miroku on the head.

"Dear me, I do hope Lady Kagome is doing well with Inuyasha," sighed the old priestess. 

Out in a field of tall grass, we see two figures talking in a distance. One of them is Inuyasha yet the other one was not Kagome but the priestess that she was reincarnated into. Their physical descriptions seem so alike that you would mistake them for twins. Let's see if the two are saying things other then that of their names. 

"Kikyo… are you all right?" Inuyasha asked bravely.

"Inuyasha… I am dead," answered the priestess, "How do you think I feel?"

The ½ demon looked into her eyes and said, "You're right. I don't know how you feel. You mean everything to me, Kikyo. I promise that I will destroy Naraku so that you may forever rest in peace!"

"I will not rest in peace, Inuyasha, until you are also dead," Kikyo said touching the corner of his face.

"I don't understand," said the hanyou confused by her statement.

"Do you not get it, Inuyasha? The time when I thought you had betrayed me, I died thinking that I'd meet you on the other side. I died thinking that we will be together, forever. But then I also died with a dark heart filled with hatred and revenge," glared the priestess now squeezing his cheek, "Face it Inuyasha, I'm an evil b%itch now and there's no way you can change that!"

"You're killing my cheek!" squeak the guy in pain.

"Oh! Sorry!" Kikyo gently let go of him then took of in those soul-stealing minions she has, "I will have you for myself, Inuyasha! You will come with me to H%LL!"

It took the guy a minute to get all the information in his brain. 'She's evil. No, it can't be true. The Kikyo I know is kind hearted yet she wants me killed! What is up with my love life?! I should have just fallen for one of my dad's girlfriends but noooo, I had to fall in love with a human! Wait! Human. Where's Kagome? She must've run off when she saw me with Kikyo! Da%n it!'

Where is the other main character of my story? Where's Kagome? I know she's here somewhere. Oh! Here she is! A dark figure sat down on the roots of a very big tree. A tree that looks ever so familiar. Her hair cut across hiding her face from anyone, though no one can miss the tears that flow freely out from her eyes. 

"Inuyasha…" she whispered.

Just as she was sitting on her place she heard a noises in the bushes. She quickly held her ground while clutching a big rock. The noise just kept getting louder and closer. She quickly threw the rock in the bushes. She heard the cry of a fallen animal and quickly rushed to see what it was. It was Kiara with a huge bump on her head.

"Oh my god! What have I done!" cried Kagome, "Kiara? KIARA?! Oh poor kitty! I'm so sorry, honey!"

"Meow," said the poor delicate kitty.

She took her red scarf thingy hanging on her neck and gently wrapped it around the kitty's head, "Is this better? I'm really sorry, Kiara, I thought you were a demon that's going to kill me."

The kitty just purred as Kagome scratched her chin.

Let's leave the 2 so that Kiara can get healed and go back to watching Inuyasha running around all lost.

'Where is that, wench!' thought Inuyasha, 'Wait I smell something. Uh oh. This is not good.'

"Inuyasha… what a surprise," said an icy voice.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing her you scum!" the hanyou grabbed his hand on the Tetsusaiga. 

"I'm not here to take the Tetsusaiga, today," started the prince, "I'm here to look for, Jaken."

"Feh! What's the matter, Sesshoumaru?" snared the ½ demon, "Too scared to fight me one on one with out your imp?"

The great Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha hard and got his sword ready then said, "You are really pushing it, LITTLE brother. Do you want to die that fast?"

"Argh, die!" Inuyasha took his sword and charged but just as he did he heard a faint "meow" near the tree in which he was pin to 50 years ago. 

Sesshoumaru smiled, "Wel, Inuyasha, what's keeping you? Aren't you going to continue with your reckless behavior?"

"Your not worth it! Not tonight anyway!" he then ran the opposite direction through the forest to find that sound.

"Rin, you can come out now!" ordered the guy.

"Huh? Sesshoumaru-sama? Who is that?" asked the girl innocently.

"Come we have to find Jaken," he said ignoring her questions.

"Hai!" Rin skipped along with her master.

Inuyasha finally found where the sound was coming from. It was coming from Kiara and she was meowing at Kagome. He was about to talk to her but stopped when he heard the mention of his name.

"Inuyasha… I wonder what's he's doing with Kikyo now," sighed Kagome, "Probably making out."

Inuyasha growled, 'How can she accuse me of doing something like that!' ('Cause ur 2 timing both girls, duh!)

Kiara looked towards where Inuyasha was but decided not to make him noticeable until Kagome was finished scratching her back.

"Maybe I should have gone back home," she started thinking, "You know Kiara, I sometimes think this isn't real that one day I'm going to wake up and find that I can't go back here to feudal Japan, that I can't come and see you and the others. You know what I mean? If I hadn't met you guys I would have a normal life and I wouldn't be falling down on my grades. If I hadn't come I wouldn't have shattered the Shikon Jewel. If I hadn't come I wouldn't have woken up Inuyasha. If I hadn't come… I wouldn't know the word Inuyasha…"

Kiara looked at Kagome in a funny way.

"You know, this is where we 1st met!" smiled the girl, "He would think of me as only a jewel detector, a wench, a reincarnation and nothing more. He's a good guy though. I didn't notice it until that time when he almost kissed me… the time when he was human and he told me that I smell good… the time when he hugged me so tight… I thought for a minute that I must be important to him and maybe he thought of me as something more than a jewel detector…"

Kiara gently nudged the girl as if telling her that's she's here and that she's spacing out and that she has something to tell her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Wait," said Kagome, "What do you have here? Some herbs? For old lady Kaede? Well let's go give it to her. She must be mad for making me keep you here this long. Kiara, you should have told me sooner you know."

The 2 left to go back to the hut. Meanwhile Inuyasha heard it all yet he couldn't believe it all. What should he do with this information that was gladly given to him? Blackmail her so that she'd think twice about saying the s-word to him? Yet somehow what she said made him want to just stay by her side and never let her go away again.

"Kagome… so that's what you really think, huh?" he whispered.

Never thought it would end up like this. Let's go back to the hut.

"Where in heavens is dear, Kiara!" cried Kaede, "I have fetched her for the herbs yet she did not come back!"

"Lady Kaede?" asked Sango, "These herbs that you collect can cure anything?"

"Not all of the diseases!" said Kaede getting some candles, "If I were able to do that everyone in the world wouldn't die!"

"Well I have one more question," joined in Miroku.

"Yes?" she said.

"I seem to remember you having a tremendous abundant of healing herbs. Where are they now?" the monk asked suspiciously.

"Well if I seem to recall ye all ate them," she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"What?!" said the trio.

"Yes," began the old lady, "Ye all were gaining fast behind me and Kiara so I had no choice but to toss you the herbs that you thought were the chocolate, Pringles, and gummy bears you were yapping about. Kikyo was willing to toss in her herbs but I wouldn't allow her herbs to poison you. What's with ye weird faces? I don't smell that bad."

All the 3 people turned green and rushed out of the hut. You can hear the sounds of moans and groans and a splatter of something. They came back all weary and sleepy.

"Well it seems thee herbs ye ate are having some side effects since ye all ate it in 1 bite," said Kaede looking concerned. 

"I don't feel so good," moaned Shippou.

"Yes, I think the medicine is starting to take effect," informed Miroku.

"I feel like my energy is waning," swayed Sango.

The 3 friends all fell flat on the floor sleeping like babies. Just as they did, Kiara came in carrying Kagome since she kept tripping over the roots in the dark because of her ankle.

"What happened?" asked Kagome looking at the crayon drawings, a bumped up boomerang, and 3 sleeping friends.

Kaede said, "I'll explain all while I heal ye ankle, Kagome."

Kiara gently put the herbs on the floor and curled up on the fire. Soon the whole hut was filled with soft snores. 

Getting sleepy? Yes I am. Meanwhile back with Myoga and Jaken.

"Then, he says that the little brat is gonna hang around!" hiccupped Jaken.

"Who?" swayed Myoga, "That little human girl, Rin?"

"Yeah! Every since she'd come around the 2 have been picking on me! I've got stepped over 20 by that girl? But does Sesshoumaru-sama care? No! He never cares for nobody!"

"Yes! It's just like Master Inuyasha! I give him some information then he squashes me for drinking his blood! I mean I gave him the information the least he can do is give me some of his blood!"

"I say we quit and destroy Naraku by ourselves!" 

"Yeah! All for one and one for all!"

Those drunken fools came out of the drinking hut and headed towards where they thought was Naraku's Castle. Guess what? They were right! It was Naraku's Castle! Never thought in a million years that a couple of servants like them would actually find it. The 2 drunken idiots went to the mansion all drunk and singing the 100-bottles-of-beer on the wall song.

"Who dare enters my beautiful mansion without persmission?!" yelled the disfigured Naraku.

"AH! 45 bottled of beer on the war, um wall," yelled Myoga.

"Look, a head!" smiled Jaken. He put Naruku's head with the other 2 on his staff.

"Stop! I command you to put me down immediately!" went the berserk Naraku.

"AW! Come on join the party! We're here to destroy, Naraku!" slurred the 2, "Here have some sake!" (That is what Japanese people drink as alcohol right? I hope so…)

"Stop! I have to watch my blood pressure and…" Jaken stuck the bottle in his mouth and the 3 started singing now.

"WE'VE GOT THE POWER!" they yelled and then started dancing.

Deep in a casino, the 2 girls were having a ball.

"Mini bar, slots, poker…" Kagura started, "Agh! I don't know what to choose."

"Naraku wants you to come with me," started Kohaku who appeared out of nowhere.

Kanna showed Kohaku her mirror, which reflected Naraku getting drunk. The 3 stared at each other.

"Hey! Want to hangout with us?" asked Kagura.

"I have to go back to Naraku," said Kohaku and went back.

The 2 looked at each other then shrugged and went back to partying. 

I'll stop here. I hope this is getting good cause… I just hope it's getting good. By the way that song, "I've got the power," I don't know who sang it but I saw this commercial about Jim Carrey having the powers of God and he said that so I decided to throw that it. Yay! Inuyasha on the weekdays! Ok me go. BYE! Don't forget to tell me how my story went!


	8. Wierd Ending

Author's Notes: Darn! Maybe I shouldn't have changed the spelling and punctuations in the other stories! Now I messed up the format! I don't like it! It's not indented and junk! And I have no idea what to do! It looked perfect on Microsoft word but it messes up when I uploaded on the Internet! Fine, forgot it! I don't care. I'll just leave it that way. U can still read it can ya? Yeah u can so I was going to Chapter 8 right? Ok.

Toothaches, Weight problem, and Hives Oh my!

Chapter 8, Weird Ending

By deadkitty1

            Kohaku gripped his weapon close to his side. He started heading towards the castle where Naraku was hidden. Just when he was home free, someone stood in front of him. A strange figure with long flowing hair glared at the boy.

            "Who are you?" questioned Kohaku.

            "I should ask you the same thing," asked the girl, "Are you not one of Naraku's minions?"

            "What if I am?" he said pointing his weapon at her. (It's rude to point at people)

            "You have a shikon jewel embedded in your back," she said pointing at him too. (What did I tell u! it's rude to point at people!)

He put his shiny weapon away, "You are the priestess, Kikyo, aren't you?"

"Kind of you to know," she smiled.

He stared at her lifeless eyes then passed her by, "Sorry, but I must attend to Naraku."

"How would you like to live a normal life without that jewel in your back?" she said.

Just when he turned around to question what she meant, Kikyo, with her quick reflexes, took the shard away from his back. He was shocked and fell to the ground motionless.

"You lifeless b%itch! That was my only life support!" yelled the little boy.

"Stop your whining! Your fine!" glared the priestess.

"No I'm not! I'm going to die!" whined the boy, "And I never got to taste honeydew! WAH!"

Kikyo gave the boy a hard slap on the face, "Shut up! I'm a priestess for god's sake! I can take the jewel without harming you! And you ain't missed nothing! Watermelon is better!" 

The boy stood up checking to see if he was all right, then yelled, "YES! I'M FREE! WHAAAHHOOO!!! ALL RIGHT! THANK YOU!"

Kohaku gently shook the priestess's hands. Kikyo looked at him funny. He then took off skipping through the woods leaving the priestess with a lot to think about. 

'Did I do the right thing?' she thought. 'Honeydew… doesn't even have any taste to it!'

Meanwhile, we find another person running through the forest. He looks like Tarzan and kind of smells like him too though it isn't Tarzan.

"Come on! I smell the witch that killed our clan!" growled the wolf.

"Ah! Wait for us, Kouga!" cried the others, "Unlike you! We don't have the shikon jewel to make us run faster!"

Uh oh! Someone is in trouble. Let's see who the lucky person is!

"You da%n cheater!" cried a guy almost naked.

"Heh! You snooze you lose pal!" laughed the girl with a feather, "You don't have to take it out on a beautiful lady like me!"

"Fu*king b$tch! There you are!" shouted the young wolf guy who blasted through the door.

"You here to play?" she asked innocently, "Or are you here to get your head taken off?"

"Don't you play games with me! Where is Naraku! After I'm done with you I'll go after him!" he yelled. 

"Excuse me? Don't you mind? We're playing a game here after all!" yelled one of the people on the table, "Here I place all my money!"

"Ah! Nice, well I'll join you!" she smiled and put all her winning money on the table.

Kouga was curious in how she can risk something all her money like that. He then saw Kanna's mirror and the image it was showing.

"You've all been tricked!" he cried and grabbed the mirror, "See! She's been cheating all along! She know each and every hand you have!"

Kagura glared at the wolf, "Oh that is so it! You f#ucking b*stard. You ruined everything!"

Yay! A fight scene! Do I want a fight scene? I think I do. The 2 faced off preparing their darkest weapons. Kanna grabbed some popcorn and got one of the best seats in the house. Other people joined in placing their bets on the suppose-to-be winner.

"You should have ran away while you had the chance," smiled Kagura.

"Why? And miss the fun of tearing your face in ½? I don't think so!" Kouga threatened.

They got ready. They raised their arms and prepared for an… arm wrestle? 1st Kouga with his tough muscular, juicy arm was crushing Kagura! But Kagura countered and almost won. Kouga got his strength back to clearly crush the girl. The crowd was going wild! And Kouga wins!  
  


"Ha! Now I claim my prize!" shouted Kouga, "You are to be my woman!"

Kagura flinched at the thought, "Agh! How disgusting! What about Kagome?"

"That's right! She is to be my only woman and you are suppose to tell me where is Naraku!" he shouted then muttered, "Besides you're not pretty enough…"

"Kanna, come on. Might as well take this chance to destroy Naraku and get him out of our lives forever huh? And I AM PRETTY!" she said.

Kanna nodded and the 3 exited leaving the casino in ruins. Money spread around and people were fighting like rabid beasts to taste it. Enough bad guy talk lets go to the good side.

"There ye are, Kagome!" smiled Kaede, "Just don't put so much strain on it."

"Thanks, Kaede!" smiled Kagome admiring her almost healed ankle, "Well, I have to go."

"Leaving so soon? I would have thought ye have sorted out thy problems with Inuyasha," said Kaede.

"Oh, we have! Really! It just that… I have a test tomorrow and I can't miss it since it's a big part of my grade!" lied the girl.

"Very well. I'll see you soon, Kagome," said Kaede.

"Yeah! Sure! Bye!" she left with her big yellow bag, 'Why did I bring this? I didn't need it! God it's so heavy.'

Along the village a certain hanyou was looking for his girl. He ran like those Dragon Ball Z people on TV, with his arms behind his back and his chest forward. (My friend run's like that! It's funny!)

'Kagome, where are you? F^ck!' cursed the ½ demon.

He soon arrived to the hut were everybody was sleeping. The snoring interrupted the stillness of the night. Suddenly, Kaede came with some medicine glad to see the ½ demon.

"Ah! Inuyasha! There ye are!" smiled Kaede.

"Where's Ka…" he stopped when somebody trampled on him, "Hey! B*stard!"

"Sango! Look at me! I'm free! I'm not under Naraku's control anymore!" shouted the voice.

Everyone started to wake up. Each were moaning and groaning. Inuyasha lay there with an intense headache.

"Ko..Kohaku? Is that really you?" stuttered the demon exterminator, "I must be dreaming!"

"Me too!" smiled the perverted monk who was underneath her.

"AH! Get your dirty hand out of there!" she gave him a hard kick.

"Kohaku! What are your schemes? Why are you here?!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kohaku hugged her big sister. Sango hugged back. Everyone looked at loving siblings yet they can't believe it's true. Has Kohaku really been released from Naraku's control?!

"Sis! I'm so sorry!" cried the boy, "I'm so sorry for everything. For dad, for the others, and for you!"

"Kohaku… it is all right. You were being controlled by Naraku," smiled the girl, "It's all right."

"How can you free?" asked Miroku rubbing his butt from the kick.

"The priestess, Kikyo removed the shikon jewel from my back without harming me at all!" he smiled.

"How can that be?" asked Shippou, "I thought only Naraku can remove it so that you won't die."

"I don't care as long as you're all right… I don't care," cried Sango with Kiara joining her, "My brother is back! I'm so happy! Kohaku! I forgive you. I love you!"

"Really, Sango?" smiled Miroku.

"Not you!" she yelled.

"Kikyo…" said Inuyasha in deep thought, "Wait! Where's Kagome?"

Kaede brought some food for the new guest, and then said, "She went back to her own world saying something about a test. Food anyone?"

The demon went out the door before anyone can stop him, "Bye!"

"So…" Miroku began, "Kohaku? How was Sango like when she was a girl?"

Sango grabbed her boomerang and bopped him on the head, "Zip it monk! It's none of your buisiness!"

Meanwhile the other bad guys were on their way. Kouga, Kagura, and Kanna each equip themselves with weapons of mass destruction. (Hmm. Sounds like Saddam)

"This is it! It's now or nothing!" shivered Kagura. 'Though he still has my heart and control over me. Will I be able to stand against him?!'

Kouga kicked the castle door open, "Come out you beast!"

They only found 3 singing fools along with a priestess. 

"Kikyo…" glared Kagura.

"Nice if you to join me? Have you come to destroy Naraku too?" she said.

"Like a virgin! Touch for the very 1st time!" sang Myoga.

"Like a virrrrgin!" danced Jaken.

"When your heart beats next to mine!" joined in Naraku.

"This song is making my head hurt!" shouted the annoyed wolf, "Though it has a certain beat to it."

"Will you join me in ending their misery?" asked Kikyo readying her bow and arrow.

The 4 people all starting with K's got their weapons ready to strike down 3 seriously gay guys. I mean guys. Not gay! Kikyo had her bow. Kagura had control of the wind. Kouga had his claws. Kanna had a big bazooka. Wait a minute. That's not right.

"Stop!" said a voice.

"What?!" they said in unison.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the 2 drunken guys out of the way, "Ok."

"What about me?!" yelled Naraku.

A big blast of energy erupted from the castle and can be seen for miles! Debris fell all around them. The great Naraku was finally gone. 

"Stupid fools," glared Sesshoumaru, "What were you thinking?!"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" danced Rin.

"Ah! Master! You are a yellow-nose-pot-belly pig!" slurred Jaken, "And you're face looks like a…a gay guy! And you wear that stupid fluffy thing like a…a…a…achoo… very lousy person!"

Sesshoumaru took one look at Jaken. He knew what was coming even though he was drunk. Rin looked at her father figure with a worried face.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken didn't mean it!" she tried to defend her friend.

"You…you…" then the great one, sprang into tears of sadness, "You are so mean!"

Jaken suddenly felt sorry, "Master! Please don't cry! I am the one who is supposed to be crying! I'm sorry!"

"Really?" whimpered the prince.

"Yes! I was very careless and irresponsible," said the frog.

"Good," he took his sword and sliced the frog, "Take this as a warning. Nobody makes I, Sesshoumaru, cry!"

"Yes, Master…" said the now whimpering frog. 

Eh. I don't think I can explain this. I really don't think I can. Let's call it a break down?

Kagura grabbed her heart and swallowed it, "There I'm free. Come on Kanna!"

Kanna grabbed her heart (Did Naraku have Kanna's heart? I think so… not sure but pretend ok?)

"Hey, I can't forgive you for killing my clan! You die too!" shouted Kouga.

"Oh! Look the shikon jewels from your legs are gone!" said Kagura.

"What? NO! They're gone! AH!" cried the poor wolf.

"Come on we'll buy you a drink!" pitied Kagura. 'He may be a wolf but he kinda looks cute' she thought.

Well the blast of power from the castle came and gone. Away in a distance, we hear the yelling of a monk.

"My hand!" trembled the monk, "MY HAND!!!"

"What is it, Miroku?" asked the innocent and really adorable Shippou. 

"The whole in my had disappeared!" he gently touched the hand as if it weren't real, "Gone. Like it never was there."

"Really? Let me see!" Sango gazed at his hand touching it, "Wait, this is your left hand I wanted to see your…"

"AH! I can finally touch women with my right hand!" cried Miroku touching Sango again.

"You! You've done nothing but touch me all day you pervert! AH!" she grabbed her huge boomerang and chased him all over the hut.

"Does this always happen?" asked Kohaku.

"It's the normal routine," asked Shippou, "Hey Kiara! Careful! You almost got stepped on again!"

Nice ending. No? Why? Oh right, I forgot completely about the main characters of the story! Darn how could I do this? I'm supposed to be focusing on them! Ok, now I'm focused!

"Kagome! Hey! Wait! You just got here!" yelled Inuyasha.

'Why won't he just go off with Kikyo! Doesn't he realized that he can't be with me and her at the same time?' thought Kagome, "I'm going home Inuyasha!"

"Wait you wench!" shouted the hanyou.

"SIT!" glared the reincarnated priestess.

BOOM! The guy was back down eating dirt, "Kagome…"

"Hmph! A guy just can't take a hint! Sometimes I don't know why I come back here everyday. For what? I don't know," she muttered to herself.

"You come because of us…" groaned Inuyasha.

"What?" stopped Kagome.

"You're here because of us. Without you all of us would have never have met! Miroku, Sango, Kiara, Shippou, and me," he said standing up, "I now realized that you are more important than anything."

"Ok? Inuyasha, did you eat my glue again?" said Kagome putting her hand to his forehead.

"Darn it! Will you listen to me?!" yelled the hanyou, "I'm pouring my heart out and you think I ate your glue?!"

"Well you ARE acting weird what am I suppose to do?!" yelled the girl back.

"What do you mean what are you suppose to do?! You're suppose to find the jewels instead of going back! We have a mission!" shouted Inuyasha pointing at her.

"Well is that all you ever think about! No wait I forgot! There are 3 things you want. 1. The shikon jewel. 2. Your dead girlfriend back. And 3. All the Ramen from my backpack!" shouted the girl now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha gently put his arms around the girl.

"Stop! Leave me alone! Go to Kikyo! It's not your fault that you like her better than me!" shook Kagome, "I'm just a reincarnation! She's the real thing! I understand okay!"

Inuyasha smiled, "Ok fine. I'll go back to Kikyo."

"What?!" shouted Kagome, "You can't go back to that heartless b*tch! She'll drag you down to h#ll with her once she got her hands on you! You're so STUPID!"

"Kagome, your problem is that you talk to much," he said in a calm voice, "Stop calling yourself a copy. You are Kagome not Kikyo. You are both different even though you look alike. Sure I'll admit much that I loved her but then I fell for another. Kagome, I don't know what you did to me but from what I saw and feel, I know that I don't want to let you go. Ever. I realize being a 100% demon doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that your by my side."

Kagome took a look at him, "Inuyasha, do you really mean that?"

He glared at her, "Do I have to repeat myself, Kagome?!"

"Ah…well.. um," she stuttered and blushed.

Inuyasha was beginning to like this in a way and somehow those lips of hers kept teasing him, "Kagome? Will this make it clear to you?"

"Huh?" she said confused the she felt strong lips on hers. (FINALLY!)

The kiss broke the spell or silence. The long day finally turned to tomorrow. Birds were singing their merry little songs and people were celebrating as the word got around of Naraku's destruction. 

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah?" he said.

"You know you could have just said I love you," she said.

"Yeah, but I don't think you would have believed me so kissing you was the only solution," he answered, "Besides it was the right moment."

Kagome smiled, "Say if Naraku was destroyed then who destroyed him and where's the shikon jewel?"

"I wouldn't worry about," said Inuyasha, "Say, you don't happened to have some of that ramen you said about earlier do you?"

The girl glared, "INUYASHA!"

"I'm just kidding!" he said and gave her a kiss.

Meanwhile out in the forest, we see the priestess Kikyo on a riverbank.

"What's this?" asked Kikyo feeling something in her pocket.

"What kind of contraption is this?" she said holding what appears to be a chocolate bar.

She suddenly had the urge to eat it, "Mmm."

While eating the chocolate that Inuyasha had mysteriously put in her pocket earlier in the story, she suddenly grew 10x her weight, "I feel weird."

She looked over the river to see her reflection, "AH! NO! I'm big as a house! Inuyasha will never go out with a fat girl! Uh oh!"

A huge crack formed underneath her. Flames shot out from underneath the ground and ate her. Well looks like she's back where she belonged. In the bad place, you know opposite of heaven people! Let's look at the other side of the well.

"Hello. Is Kagome home?" asked Hojo.

Kagome's grandfather suddenly comes in, "Oh! She can't be seen right now! She has the hives!"

"You said she had the hives a month ago!" complained the guy.

"It um… came back!" the grandfather said very quickly.

"Well this is for her if she comes along," he said sadly handing in some medication. 

As he was walking, he saw a cute furry little bunny on the street.

"Well aren't you a pretty one!" he smiled and offered his hand to pet it's soft fur.

The bunny took one look at the hand and bit it hard, "CHOMP!"

"AH! My hand! It's gone! AH!" he yelled and ran around in circles until he had some major lost of blood.

Hojo now lay unconscious on the sidewalk while the bunny escapes with his decapitated hand. Let's go back to feudal Japan. We suddenly see something sparkling in the water. It's the shikon jewel and it's whole! (Don't ask why! I'm not going to details!) Jimanji theme comes up. (AH! I hear drums!) Uh oh. What's going to happen to the jewel?

                                                                     The End

How u like it?! It was horrible right? Well you can't do anything 'cause it's the end! HA! I don't think Rumiko Takahashi is going to let Inuyasha end this way. This is my point of view of how it ends! Don't complain! It was only a fanfic! Also at the end, for those of you who don't get it or didn't watch Jimanji it's very simple. At the end of the movie the people get rid the awful game and toss it in the river. Then some natives find it. So it's like dun dun DUN!!! Okay I kind of made the last chapter too long. Sorry I hate long but I wanted to mention everyone in the story down to the lowest character. I hope I didn't forget anyone. Sorry for making you read too long. Well bye!


End file.
